Liliana Barba
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1997 |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|230px thumb|Liliana Barba con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñon, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|Liliana y Hilary Duff Liliana Barba (nacida el 16 de enero de 1973) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con 17 años de trayectoria. Es reconocida por haber sido la segunda voz de Carlitos Finster en Rugrats y Rugrats crecidos, en el anime de Inuyasha por darle a vida a Sango, a Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach, Tea Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! e interpretar regularmente a actrices como Lucy Liu, Penélope Cruz y Hilary Duff. Además, ha interpretado a la Pata Daisy de la serie Mickey Mouse desde Mickeymanía, cambiandole la personalidad al igual que Tress MacNeille en la versión en inglés original. Biografía Liliana Barba nació en la Ciudad de México, y se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1997. Aproximadamente en el 2000 comenzó a dirigir. Su preparación actoral la realizó en talleres de la Escuela de Estudios Profesionales Acatlán. En otras disciplinas académicas, Liliana estudió la licenciatura en Periodismo y Comunicación Colectiva. Es, además, trilingüe: habla el idioma español, el portugués y el inglés. Su actividad en doblaje la combina con la locución comercial. Carlitorugrats.png|'Carlitos Finster' (2da. voz) de Aventuras en pañales. Número_86.jpg|Número 86 de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Sango2.png|Sango de Inuyasha. Otohime_Mutsumi.png|Otohime Mutsumi de Love Hina. Tea Gardner.png|'Tea Gardner' en Yu-Gi-Oh! Frankiefoster.png|Frankie de Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Rukia_Kukichi.gif|Rukia Kuchiki de Bleach. Daisy.jpg|Liliana interpreta a la Pata Daisy desde inicios del siglo XXI. Profile_art_-_Venus_McFlytrap.jpg|Su personaje de la serie animada Monster High. Voz_de_duchess_en_ever_after_high.jpg|voz de Duchess Swan en Ever After High. Lizziemcguire(2).png|Lizzie McGuire en la serie del mismo nombre Hilary.jpg|Liliana Barba ha doblado recurrentemente a Hilary Duff Sarasidle.jpg|Sara Sidle en CSI:En la escena del crimen. Penelopecruz.jpg|Liliana Barba ha sido la voz recurrente de Penélope Cruz. Lucy_Liu_Comic-Con_2012.jpg|Lucy Liu otra actriz que ha doblado regularmente. Allison Underhill en Wiki.png|Allison Underhill de Kaijudo|link=Liliana Barba effie-trinket.jpg|'Effie Trinket' en Los juegos del hambre (saga). KYLE.jpg|Liliana Barba era la voz mexicana de Kyle Broflovski en "South Park" claire-redfield.jpg|'Claire Redfield' en Resident Evil: Degeneración Filmografía Anime *Rukia Kuchiki y Hisana Kuchiki en Bleach *Onikiri en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Ensign Tashigi (1ª voz) en One Piece *Téa Gardner y Maga Oscura (4ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Sango, Yura Sakasagami y Amiga de Sayo en Inuyasha *Sango en Inuyasha kanketsu-hen *Morphine en Shaman King *Lina y Karen en Trigun *Silviana en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Kurenai / Musumet Roja en Musumet: Las justicieras *Enfermera Joy (1ª voz sólo ep. 2 temp. 1), Suzy, Rochelle, Clair, Olesia, Whitney, Krystal (del ep. de Zapdos), Marie, Tamao, Temacu, Roxanne y Guarda Mason en Pokémon *Katrina, Roxanne, May (ep. 309 y 310), Shelly (Comandante del equipo Aqua), Recepcionista del concurso Pokemon en Pokémon: Fuerza máxima *Eliza, Mary, Rhonda y Terri en Pokémon: Reto máximo *Mindy (esposa de Jeremy), Solana, Katrina (nieta de Edna) y Yolanda en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera *Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Rhyanna en Pokémon: DP: Batallas Galácticas *Saori en Dante el señor de los demonios *Miyu en MegaMan NT Warrior *Haidée Amor "Paty" en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina *Marta en Nadja del mañana *Yakumo Tatsuro en Shinzo *Marleene en Robotech (Remasterizado) *Gavin en Mirmo Zibang *Principiante o Begina y voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Ibara, Tsubaki y Kaori en Naruto *Anciana Ume, Satsuki y Mujer en vivienda en Ranma ½ *Hiromi en Zatch Bell *Mil en Blood+ *Holly en Monster Rancher *Tamara en Monkey Typhoon *Emi en Koni Chan *Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros *Cecily Campbell en La espada sagrada *Oberus Ventus en Bakugan *Matilda en La magia de Zero Series animadas Tress MacNeille * Pata Daisy en La casa de Mickey Mouse * Pata Daisy en El show del ratón * Pata Daisy en Mickeymanía * Pata Daisy en Mickey Mouse Grey DeLisle * Francis "Frankie" Foster en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Lupe Tucán en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Debbie en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Agente Jumbo en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Tara Strong *Effie Trinket en MAD *Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Nancy Cartwright *Carlitos Finster (2da. voz) en Aventuras en pañales *Carlitos Finster en Rugrats crecidos Lauren Tom *Minh Souphanousinophone en Los Reyes de la colina *Hayaku en Turbo FAST Halle Berry ' *Ella misma en Los Simpson (2011) 'Lady Gaga '(voz cantada) *Ella misma en Los Simpson (2012) 'Rosie O'Donnell ''' *Ella misma en Los Simpson (1999) '''Otros * Duchess Swan en Ever After High * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High * Mary Jane Watson en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Kyle Broflovski en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Jade en Bratz * Jodie en Daria * Fuzzy en Isla de mutantes * Wheezie en Dragon Tales * Olga en Mimi y el Señor Bobo * Fanny Fulbright (número 86) (1ra. voz) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * La Chilindrina en El Chavo, la serie animada (episodio piloto) * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Charlotte la niñera (episodio "Casa de los dibujos bebés") de La casa de los dibujos * Jody Irwin en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Tricia Takanawa en Padre de familia (desde temporada 4) * Voces adicionales (4ªTemp.) en MAD * Felipe Ojoper en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Gabby en Mascotas extraterrestres * Christina en Spiderman: la nueva serie animada * Voz adicional en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Charlie (episodio "Oh hermano, ¿Dónde estás?") de Los Simpson * Pamela Prince en Norman Normal * Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú (versión CN) * Rosa, Okoda en El principito (serie animada) * Princesa Hermosa en Hora de aventura * Princesa Gi'ata en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Molly McGrath en Max Steel (2013) * Summer en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Jade en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda * Bo-Katan y Voces adicionales en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Pinky Winky (Julie Lemieux) en Rocket Monkeys * Allie en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * Hope-Charmcaster en Ben 10: Omniverse * Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko Series de TV Hilary Duff * Lizzie McGuire en Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) * Olivia Kate Burke en Chica indiscreta (2009) * Ashlee Walker en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2009) * Morgan Jeffries en Almas perdidas (2009) Sarah Carter * Margaret en Falling Skies (2011-presente) * Pierce Spelman en Cuello blanco (2010) * Madeleine Poe en Shark (2006-2008) Jenna Elfman *Dharma en Dos hombres y medio *Billie Chase en Accidentally on Purpose Jorja Fox * Sara Sidle en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Marianne Neely en Drop Dead Diva [[Elisa Donovan|'Elisa Donovan']] * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Morgan Cavanaugh en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente Jaime Ray Newman * Vanessa Hemmings en Drop Dead Diva (2010) * Kat Gardener en Eastwick (2009-2010) [[Christa Miller|'Christa Miller']] * Jordan Sullivan en Scrubs (2001-2010) * Ellie Torres en Cougar Town (2009-presente) Otros *Beezara (Sarah Banasiak) (temp. 1, cap. 5) en Power Rangers: Megaforce (2013-presente) *Christy (Anna Faris) - Mom (2013-presente) *Peggy Byrne (Kristin Chenoweth) - La esposa ejemplar (2012-presente) *Oficial Linda Esquivel (Natalie Martinez) en Under the Dome (2013-presente) *Dra. Joan Watson (Lucy Liu) en Elementary (2012-presente) * Lacey Hamilton (Nikki Deloach) en Chica Rara (2012-presente) * Barb (Jennifer Holloway) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2013) (1 episodio) * Ana Frank (Franka Potente) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012) * Alex Dunphy (Ariel Winter) en Familia moderna (2010-presente) * Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz) en Glee, buscando la fama (2009-presente) * Penelope Shafai (Amanda Setton) / Psicóloga Miller (Cherise Boothe) / Amanda (Kim Shaw) / Rachel Bilson / Voces adicionales en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) * Julie Mayer (Andrea Bowen) en Esposas desesperadas (2004-2012) * Hayden McClaine (Kate Mara) en American Horror Story (2011) * Sancia de Nápoles (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en Los Borgia (2011) * Kara Zor-El (Laura Vandervoort) en Smallville (2007-2011) * Sun Hwa-Kwon (Yunjin Kim) en Lost (2004-2010) * Vannesa Monroe (Courtney Ford) en Diarios de vampiros (2010) * Enfermera Veronica Flanagan Callahan (Taylor Schilling) en Hospital Mercy (2009-2010) * Riley Dawson (Leven Rambin) en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor * Abigail Tylar (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Psych (2008-2010) * Kim Day (Selma Blair) en Kath y Kim (2008-2009) * Cortes y puntadas **Michelle Landau (Sanaa Lathan) 4 **Ariel Alderman (Brittany Snow) 3 **Janelle (Noa Tishby) 1, cap. 4 **Kelly Appleton (Portia Dawson) 2, cap. 14 **Claire Grubman (Alla Korot) 2, cap. 17 **Aimee Bolton (Darby Stanchfield) 3, cap. 37 **Wendy Lee (Robyn Moran) 5, cap. 66 * Caroline Mille/Señorita Wench/Katy Winfrey/Reese de mujer/Kathy McCulskey/voces adicionales en Malcolm *Nick en Drake y Josh (1 episodios) *Patricia Larue (Jeri Ryan) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10 cap. 189) * Sarah Graiman (Deanna Russo) en El auto fantástico (2008) * Mary Hughes, Charlotte, Susan en Night Visions * Haley Collins (cap. 2), Donna Shoemaker (cap. 5), Emily (cap. 11) en Sobrenatural * Diane Weaver E. J. en Kidnapped * Caitlin (Katie Carr) en Héroes * Jessie Owens (Brooke Burns) en Guardianes de la bahía en Hawaii * Grace Morrisey (Kathleen Wilhoite) en Los 4400 * Susan Thornhill (Thora Birch) y Mary Hughes (Bridget Fonda) en Noches de terror * Christy Jenkins en Hechiceras * Libby Chessler (3era voz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Niño demonio ("El Relato del Ojo de Plata") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Eva Baxter (Fleur Saville) en Being Eve * Dra. Lang en Zoey 101 * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Voces adicionales, Insertos en Level Up * Sra. Linda Peelof en iCarly * Monica Reyes (Annabeth Gish) en Los expedientes secretos X * Cara en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Shakira en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Krista Starr en Blade: La serie * Eden Taylor en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) * Vanessa Newcomb (Christine Lakin) - Bones (temp. 4) * Skylar Stevens (Candace Bailey) en Jericho * Erika Silverman (Rena Sofer) en Mentes criminales (temp. 5 cap. 10) * Kim Powers en Survivor: Africa * Collen Haskell en Survivor Borneo * Psycho Pink Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida * Eliza Orlins en Survivor: Vanuatu * Michelle Tesauro en Survivor: Pearl Island * Penny Ramsey en Survivor: Thailand * Niña de llamadas (Georgina Cordova) en Miénteme (temp. 2 cap. 19) * Vanessa Angel en El séquito * Voces diversas en Secundaria secreta * Sabrina Brito (Lara Gilchrist) (temp. 1 cap. 9) / Amanda (Tamara Mello) (Temp. 1 Cap. 10) en Psíquico * Jenascia / Tiffany / Nicole / Michelle y Amanda / Kathleen / Teyona en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Janine Skorsky (Constance Zimmer) en House of Cards * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces diversas en Boardwalk Empire * Amy en Elliot, el alce * Kenta (ep. 19) en Señorita Cometa (Redoblaje 2014) * Princesa Aurora en Once Upon a Time (Doblaje Mexicano) Miniseries * Herodías (Antonia Liskova) en María de Nazaret Dramas coreanos Kim Nam Joo * Chun Ji Ae en La reina de las esposas * Hwang Tae Hee en La reina de los reveses Otros: * Jang-deok en Una joya en el palacio * Kim Sam Soon en Mi adorable Sam Soon * Han Yoo Joo en El príncipe del café * Min Hyo-rin en Educando a la Princesa Películas Penélope Cruz *Gemma en Twice Born (2012) *Consuela Castillo en La elegida (2008) *María Álvarez en Bandidas (2006) *Eva en Sahara (2005) *Mia en Días de pasión (2004) *Italia en No te muevas (2004) *Chloe Sava en Gothika (2003) *Pagan Lace en Muerte interior (2003) *Sofía en Vanilla Sky (2001) *Mirtha Jung en Blow (2001) *Alejandra en Espíritu salvaje (2000) Lucy Liu * Saddie Blake en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) * Lindsay en 7, el número equivocado (2006) * O-Ren Ishii en Kill Bill (2003) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Sever en Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever (2002) * Kitty Baxter en Chicago (2002) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) * Princesa Pei Pei en Shanghai Kid (2000) * Lia en Hasta el último round (1999) Megan Fox *Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Desi en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Lily Luster en El ángel del deseo (2010) *Tallulah Black/Lilah en Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) *Mikaela Banes en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) *Mikaela Banes en Transformers (2007) Anna Faris *Chloe en Les doy un año (2013) (Doblaje mexicano) *Zoey en El dictador (2012) *Brandi en (In) Seguridad (2009) *Shelley Darlingson en La casa de las conejitas (2008) *Samantha Jones en Solo amigos (2005) Hilary Duff *Lane Daniels en Bella ejecutiva (2010) *Shasta O'Neil en Stay Cool (2010) *Tanzie Marchetta en Material Girls (2006/DVD) *Holly Hamilton en El hombre perfecto (2005) *Lizzie McGuire/Isabella Parigi en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) Scarlett Johansson *Anna Marks en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/Videomax) *Cristina en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) *Annie Braddock en The Nanny Diaries (2007/TV) *Sondra Pransky en Amor y muerte (2006) *Nola Rice en La provocación (2005) Elizabeth Banks * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Lydia Mercer en Al borde del abismo (2012) Julie Benz *Frankie en Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Angela en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008/2da. versión) *Elaine en Las espías (2002) *Barbara en No es otra tonta pelicula de miedo (2000) Ali Larter * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010/HBO) * Lisa Sheridan en Obsessed (2009) * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) * Olivia Averill en Confess (2005) Brittany Murphy *Stacey en Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) *Molly Gunn en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) *Fay Forrester en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) *Jody Marken en Corre... no grites (2000) Rosamund Kwan * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China II (1993) * Prima Yee en Erase una vez en China (1992) * Srta Pai/revolucionaria en Proyecto A 2 (1987) Malin Åkerman *Annie en HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) *Gertrude en La propuesta (2009) *Lila en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) Taraji P. Henson *Detective Arroyo en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Vernell Watson en Háblame (2007) *Shug en Ritmo de un sueño (2005) Sienna Miller *Ana Lewis / Baronesa en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) (Trailer) *Caitlin Thomas en En el límite del amor (2008) *Nikki en Alfie (2004) Vera Farmiga *Theresa Gazelle en El día del crimen (2006) *Jocelyne Jordan en El embajador del miedo (2004) *Daphne Handlova en 15 minutos (2001) Angelina Jolie *Sara Jordan en Más allá de las fronteras (2003) *Lara Croft en Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003) *Lara Croft en Tomb Raider (2001) Jaime Pressly *Megan en In-Actividad Paranormal (2014) *Tina Armstrong en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) Michelle Williams *Glinda en Oz, el poderoso (2013) (trailer) *Julie Pollard en El crimen de Leland (2003) Rosamund Pike * Helen en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) * Kate Summer en Johnny English Recargado (2011) Lake Bell *Lucy en Amigos con derechos (2011) *Ashley en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) (2da. versión) Ari Graynor *Sam en 10 años (2011) *Caroline en Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) Clémence Poésy ' * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010-2011) * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) 'Michelle Rodriguez * Tnte. Sgto. Elena Santos en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Katarin en Venganza de sangre (2005) Amy Adams * Julie Powell en Julie & Julia (2009) * Rose Lorkowski en Limpieza Sunshine (2009) Jaime King *Lorelei Rox en El Espíritu (2008) *Jade en El guardián (2003) Mena Suvari * Sarah Bowman en El día de los muertos (2008) * Heather en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) Helen Hunt *April Epner en Then She Found Me (2007) *Samantha en Bobby (2006) Kelli Garner *Margo en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) *Faith Domergue en El aviador (2004) Kirsten Dunst *Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) (Versión extendida) Erinn Bartlett *Sarah en 3 tontos en juego (2006) *Amelia en La última carrera (2004) Mira Sorvino *Delia en Más allá de la muerte (2004) *Amy Benic en A primera vista (1999) Alyssa Milano *Cyndi en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor (2003) *Marian Delario en Doble dragón (1994) Melissa Sagemiller *Cassie en Jamás morirás (2001) *Allison en Get Over It (2001) [[Elise Neal|'Elise Neal']] * Linda Sayers en La canción de Brian (2001) * Paula en Dinero fácil (1997) (Redoblaje) Molly Shannon *Mary Katherine Gallagher en Superestrella (1999) *Emily Sanderson en Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) Otros * Becky McLintock (Stefanie Powers) en McLintock (1965) * Brigitta von Trapp (Angela Cartwright) en La novicia rebelde (1965) (Redoblaje) * Wendy Worthington en ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) (Redoblaje) * Asistenta de Jackie (Crystal Kwok) en Dragones eternamente (1988) * Elaine (Chloe Webb) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (Redoblaje DVD/BD) * Cindy (Alix Koromzay) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (Redoblaje) * Jilly (Catherine Keener) en Muchachos (1996) * Annie (Amy Brenneman) en Mecanismo de lo insólito (1997) * Supermodelo (Charlize Theron) en El precio del éxito (1998) * Helen Quilley (Gwyneth Paltrow) en Si yo hubiera... (1998) (Redoblaje) * Alexandria Fuller (Vanessa Evigan) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) * Nadia (Shannon Elizabeth) en American Pie (1999) * Greta (Claudia Schiffer) en Blanco y negro (1999) * Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) en Ella es (1999) * Sarah Sunhill (Madeleine Stowe) en La hija del general (1999) * Pepper Upper (Yasmine Bleeth) en Llegó del cielo (1999) * Beth Killian (Claire Skinner) en La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) * Therese Lisbon (Leslie Hayman) en Vírgenes suicidas (1999) * Arlene (Katherine Heigl) en Entre 100 mujeres (2000) * Courtney Hunter (Alison Lohman) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Brenda (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Tiffany (Jamie Anderson) en Los lavaplatos "Dish Dogs" (2000) * Bets (JoNell Kennedy) en El esposo de otra mujer (2000) * Voces adicionales en Una relación inmoral (2000) * Tania (Rachel Weisz) en Enemigo al acecho (2001) * Jezzie Flannigan (Monica Potter) en Telaraña (2001) * Sophia Gold (Phoebe Cates) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) * Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor) en Zoolander (2001) * Tracy Faucet (Amy Smart) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Sofia Simone (Estella Warren) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2da versión doblada) * Novia de Tony (Jean Nicolai) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Alyssa (Jhoanna Flores) en Sí se puede (2001) * Sandy (Amanda Detmer) en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) * Christine "Chris" Hargensen (Emilie de Ravin) en Carrie (2002) * Andrea (Adria Dawn) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Sophie (Natascha McElhone) en Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) * Denise Archibald (Kimberly Elise) en John Q: Situación extrema (2002) * Gina (Eliza Dushku) en City by the Sea (2002) (Redoblaje) * Emily Darrow (Susanna Thompson) en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (Segunda versión) * Heather (Ashley Edner) en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor (2003) * Reportera (Claire Lautier) en Elf, el duende (2003) * Soon-Yee Baxter Hernandez (Suzy Nakamura) en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) * Tomika (Maryam Hassan) en Escuela de rock (2003) * Gloria (Aimee Garcia) en La cadete Kelly (2003) * Kimberly Corman (A.J. Cook) en Destino Final 2 (2003) * Missy Lofton (Neve Campbell) en Encuentro peligroso (2003) * Steena Paulson (Jacinda Barrett) en La piel del deseo (2003) * Kate Hutton (Jenna Elfman) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Mamá de Connie (Brenda Crichlow) en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) * Dama Mortal (Kelly Hu) en X-Men 2 (2003) * Chica con bebé (Elisabeth Moss) en Las desapariciones (2003) * Michelle Rueben (Kathryn Hahn) en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) * Chica afro en Aeropuerto en Euroviaje censurado (2004) * Carla Song (Alexandra Chun) en El juego del miedo (2004) * Regina George (Rachel McAdams) en Chicas pesadas (2004) * Pasajera #1 (Debi Mazar) en Colateral (2004) * Michelle Vaughn (Kristen Wilson) en Con la frente en alto (2004) * Ria (Jennifer Esposito) en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) * Wendy (Andrea Bendewald) en El empleado del mes (2004) * Madre de Claudia (Stephanie Chambers) y Fluvia (Rebecca Santos) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Sarah (Masasa Moyo) en Equipo America: Policía mundial (2004) * Beth-Ann (Pascale Hutton) en Feroz 2 (2004) * Conductora TV en Las leyes de atracción (2004) * Lydia Bailey (Kimberly Norris Guerrero) en Pasión por la tierra (2004) * Judith (Lou Doillon) en El Internado (Saint Ange) (2004) * Voces adicionales en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Ines Herrlich (Claudia Michelsen) en Un kinder de locura (2004) *Lucy Collins (Kelly Preston) en Un loco funeral (2004) * Clementine Kruczynski (Kate Winslet) en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) (segunda versión) * Wendy en obra (Kate Maberly) en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) * La La de MTV (La La Anthony) en El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) * Kate (Arija Bareikis) en Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) * Mary Anne (Miranda Otto) en La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Lena (Courteney Cox) en Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) * Reportera/Maquillista en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) * Hatsumomo (Li Gong) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Kyra (Ashanti) en Juego de honor (2005) * Amy (Kaitlin Doubleday) en No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) * Emily Klein (Jane Krakowski) en Pretty Persuasion (2005) * Tiffany (Kimberly J. Brown) en Tómalo con calma (2005) * Tibby Rollins (Amber Tamblyn) en Un verano en pantalones (2005) * Jill (Erica Vittina Phillips) en Virgen a los 40 (2005) * Nicole (Melissa Schuman) en El grito de la muerte (2005) * Nayako (Kanako Yamaguchi) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) * Señorita Mills (Tiffany Lyndall-Knight) en Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) * Kitty Fane (Naomi Watts) en Al otro lado del mundo (2006) * Brittany (Brittany Daniel) en Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) * Melissa Kitt (Michelle Trachtenberg) en Gritos en la oscuridad (2006) *Brooke Taylor en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Courthey Lovett (Charlotte Sullivan) en Población 436 (2006) * Carol Lane (Amy Poehler) en El ex (2006) * Joanna Mills (Sarah Michelle Gellar) en El regreso (2006) * Tracy (Nikki Blonsky) en Hairspray (2006) * Maddy (Lauren German) en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) * Susan Jones (Cate Blanchett) en Babel (2006) * Penelope (Beth Steel) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Narración en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Jassie Vandy (Benu Mabheha) en Diamante de sangre (2006) * Janie Cates (Tammy Hui) y voces diversas en 88 minutes (2007) * Marda (Kristina Krepela) en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) * Teresa (Victoria Hill) en Un verano para toda la vida (2007) * Joan Baxter (Lauren Graham) en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) * Ella misma (Kimberly Caldwell) en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) * Lisa Ashen (Laura Regan) en El títere (2007) * Cathy (Britt Irvin) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Sara Santorelli (Sarah Deakins) en Nuestra Pandilla 3 (2007) * Sunday (Yasmine Delawari) en Mr. Brooks (2007) * Annie (Nia Long) en Premoniciones (2007) * Sophie (Sophie Okendo) en Un niño de otro mundo (2007) * Soo Yung (Zhang Jingchu) en Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Susan Garcia (Laura Cerón) en Vías y vidas (2007) * Kianna (Liza Lapira) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Elaine Cushing (Allison Hossack) en Crimen encubierto (2008) * Mariska Hargitay en El gurú del amor (2008) * Buffy Colt (Ashley London) / Empleada en farmacia en La isla de Nim (2008) * Felicia Alpine (Amanda Crew) en Rápido y fogoso (2008) * Sherry (Heather Lawless) en Originalmente pirata (2008) (Doblaje TV) * Melinda (Sara Foster) en Despedida de soltero: La última oportunidad (2008) * Emily Jenkis (Renée Zellweger) en Caso 39 (2009) * Ewa Rozenfeld (Michelle Dockery) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Rachel Armstrong (Kate Beckinsale) en Nada más que la verdad (2009) * Número Seis (Tricia Helfer) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Alexandra "Alex" Hale (Janet Montgomery) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Margaret (Cordelia Reynolds) em The Steam Experiment (2009) * Tracy (Chelsea Makela) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Nadia Monroy (Stephanie Honoré) en Destino Final 4 (2009) * Monica Washington (Yaya DaCosta) en El mensajero (2009) * Jenna (Danielle Panabaker) en Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) * Ellie Wyndham (Dana Flynn) en La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) * Clava (Olga Yergina) en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Monique (Monique de Waal) en Limonada (2009) * Voz en TV en ¿Quién es Clark Rockefeller? (2010) * Felder (Angela Kinsey) en Furry Vengeance (2010) * Phoebe (Heather Graham) en El padre de los inventos (2010) * Dra. Rachel Solando (Patricia Clarkson) y Rachel Solando (Emily Mortimer) en La isla siniestra (2010) * Jane (LaDon Drummond) en Juego a muerte (2010) (Doblaje mexicano) * Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Sra. Grenada (Marya Beauvais) en Noche de miedo (2011) * Rita (Judianny Compres) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Elianna (Natalie Burn) en En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) * Sydney (Aunjanue Ellis) en The Resident (2011) * Lisa Abrams (Sherry Stringfield) en Born to Race (2011) * Viajera (Shelly Varod) en Súper Volcán (2011) * Brie (Ciara) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Melina (Jessica Biel) en El vengador del futuro (2012) * Sara (Emily Blunt) en Asesino del futuro (2012) * Robyn (Elisabeth Röhm) en Transito (2012) * Maya (Jessica Chastain) en La noche más oscura (2012) * Profesora (Maggie McCollester) en Playdate (2012) * Voces adicionales en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Mellory Parkes (Rachel Blanchard) en La impostora (2013) * Kimberly "Mételo aquí" (Laura-Leigh) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) * Samantha Smith-Dungy (Kristin Chenoweth) en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Tauriel (Evangeline Lilly) en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) (trailer) * Presentadora de E.T. (Tina Fey) en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) * Julie (Ludivine Sagnier) en El amor está en el aire (2013) * Terra (Yvonne Strahovski) en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) (Versión Zima) * Lauren Reynolds (Drew Barrymore) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) * Madre de Jonas (Katie Holmes) en El dador de recuerdos (2014/2da. versión) * Voces adicioanles en Un viaje de diez metros (2014) * Voces adicionales en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) Peliculas animadas Julie Maddalena Kliewer * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * Venus Mc Flytrap en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Tress MacNeille * Daisy en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Daisy en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Daisy en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad Christine Cavanaugh * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats: la película * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats en París: La película Lucy Liu * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Maestra Víbora en Kung-Fu Panda Anna Faris * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas (trailer) Stephanie Sheh * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación Jessica Cydnee Jackson * Jodie Landon en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? * Jodie Landon en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? Otros * Tren de pasajeros (Brenda Song) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Carlitos Finster (Nancy Cartwright) en Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes * Kyle Broflovski en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Selena en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 * Jade en Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * Jade en Bratz: Pura magia * Felicity King en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables * Srita. Red en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes * Nellie (el caballito) en Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces * Lety en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Computadora en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Carrie Williams en Monsters University * Esther (Kathleen Barr) en Ben-Hur, la película animada * Voces adicionales en Jorge, el curioso * Voces adicionales en Mi villano favorito * Voces adicionales en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Voces adicionales en Operación escape * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Películas de anime * Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Claire en Resident Evil: Degeneración Telenovelas brasileñas [[Carol Castro|'Carol Castro']] * Angélica en Señora del Destino * Ruth en El profeta * Sheila en Belleza Pura * Mariana en Escrito en las estrellas Nívea Stelmann * María en Chocolate con Pimienta * Alexandra en Alma Gemela * Elvira en Siete Pecados * Kátia Santana Costa en Cuna de Gato Bianca Rinaldi * Isaura en Isaura la Esclava * Joana en Prueba de amor * Maria Luz en Caminos del corazón Cris Vianna * Dolores en Niña moza * Sabrina en Dos Caras * Candinha en Ciudad Paraíso Cacau Melo * Rose en América * Diná en Amazonia * Deva en India, una historia de amor Mariana Ximenes * Bionda en Uga Uga * Aurora Lincoln en Preciosa Perla Deborah Secco * Alicia en Las Cariocas * Natalie Lamour en Insensato corazón Daniela Escobar * Susana en La Vida Sigue * Natalia en Flor del Caribe Leticia Sabatella * Monique en Las Brasileñas * Veronica en Laberintos del Corazón Bel Kutner * Marialva Tavares en Gabriela * Joana en Rastros de Mentiras Otros papeles * Matilde en Terra Nostra (Tarciana Saade) * Pequetita en La Mestiza (Mareliz Rodrigues) * Magdalena en Cobras y Lagartos (Nanda Costa) * Sandra en Páginas de la Vida (Danielle Winits) * Gilda Batista en Paraíso tropical (Luli Miller) * Monalisa en Avenida Brasil (Heloisa Perisse) * Berenice en Lado a Lado (Sheron Menezes) * Henriqueta en El Tiempo y el Viento (Cyria Coentro) Intérprete Series animadas *Pata Daisy en Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos *Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Opening *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Frankie Foster (una canción a capella a modo de burla) (ep. 36) Anime *Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera - Tema Inserto ep. 429 Comerciales *Computadoras Acer - Megan Fox *Telcel (promo para radio: "La mamá del año") (2013) *Fermodyl (2014) *Juguetes Agilidad Mickey & Minnie (2014) Videojuegos * Marines en Halo 3 * Marines en Halo 3: ODST * Seiri (Voz de protagonista de grabaciones) en Halo 3: ODST * Voces varias en Fable II * Voces varias en Fable III * Lottie: Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise * Narradora: Kinect Adventures * Daisy Animatrónica en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Guardia Ónice femenino en Gears of War: Judgment * Riven y la actual voz de Annie en League of Legends * Hel (parte de luz) en Smite Programas de televisión * Voz en Off (reemplazo temporal de Alexandra Vicencio) en ''Cybernet'' * Penélope, la planta carnívora en Gurí Guazú (2009) * Voz de Enfermera en Carita De Ángel (Capítulo 174) * Ella misma (Shannen Doherty) en Scare Tactics Dirección de doblaje * Las leyes de atracción * Bratz * Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto * Mi compañero de clase es un mono * North Shore * Isaura la esclava * Mi nombre es Earl * Secundaria secreta * Colateral * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * El ex * A Prairie Home Companion * 88 minutos * Rise: Cazadora de sangre * Los lavaplatos * Las ruinas * Charlie Bartlett * Fotografía esto * La isla de Nim * Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días * Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor * Presagio * Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida * Renacimiento * Ni en tus sueños * The Hunting Party * Una historia singular * Jane Eyre (2011) * Héroes * NUM3R0S * Jericho * Fairly Legal (doblaje mexicano) * Glee * Operación Miami "Burn Notice" * Level Up * American Horror Story * El principito (serie animada) * Hungry Heart (redoblaje) * Born to Race * Reckless * Mickey Matson y la conspiración cabeza de cobre Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Acrisound México *Antigua *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Intersound *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Suite Sync *TOPaudio *1.2.3 Producciones Curiosidades * Liliana ha interpretado dos personajes de la seiyuu Satsuki Yukino, ellas son Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina y Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla. * Así mismo Liliana ha interpretado 2 personajes de la seiyuu Yuuko Miyamura los cuales son, Whitney en Pokemon y la presentadora del juego en Battle Royale. * También ha doblado a dos personajes de María Antonieta de las Nieves, a La Chilindrina en el episodio piloto de El Chavo, la serie animada (cuando se suponía que dicho personaje si aparecería), personaje que interpretó en El Chavo del Ocho, y a Vanellope en el segundo tráiler de Ralph, el demoledor, a quien María Antonieta doblaría en la película, además de haberla interpretado en el videojuego Disney Infinity. Barba, Liliana Barba, Liliana Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores